Kayaking is becoming an increasingly popular water sport. As is the case with many sports, there is an element of danger inherent in the activity. Specifically, the kayak may well end up in a capsized position with its user submerged beneath the surface of the water. This situation needs to be remedied fairly quickly when it occurs.
To seal the cockpit of the kayak, a device called a spray skirt is employed. The spray skirt is placed around the user's waist and around the cowling of the cockpit. The spray skirt has elasticized perimeters to ensure a snug fit, both around the user and around the cowling.
This arrangement is very effective for keeping water out of the interior of the kayak. However, it also tends to seal the user in place. If a kayaker is capsized and needs to get out of the kayak, he must extend the border of the spray skirt so that it can be slipped off the cowling before he can exit the kayak himself. This requires at least two motions--one forward motion to pull the elastic border of the spray skirt away from the cowling, and a second upward motion to remove the spray skirt from the cowling.
If the kayaker is injured or panicky, the disengaging of the spray skirt from the cowling can become a difficult process. Any difficulty in exiting the kayak could place the user in an extremely perilous situation.